


Извилистая дорога, или Место отдыха через 0 метров

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Азирафаэль проходит очередной тест в интернете
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Извилистая дорога, или Место отдыха через 0 метров

Кроули уже сам был не рад, что подсадил Азирафаэля на такое безобидное с виду занятие, как прохождение интернет-тестов. Если с факультетами Хогвартса, божествами скандинавской мифологии, героями «Симпсонов» и прочими общекультурными ценностями все было нормально, то шуточная попытка определить, какой ты знак дорожного движения (заодно выучив правила, на что весьма уповал Кроули про Азирафаэля, ибо не терял надежду когда-нибудь все-таки посадить ангела за руль – и Азирафаэль про Кроули, ибо вполне справедливо полагал, что демон в принципе никогда особо не утруждал себя знакомством с ПДД) проваливалась снова и снова.

С первого раза Азирафаэль получил «Сквозной проезд запрещен» и долго вчитывался в описание, смешно шевеля губами. «Вы очень неоднозначный знак, — гласило оно, — и многие то путают вас с «кирпичом», то считают, что если очень хочется, то можно. Впрочем, вы и сами думаете так же. Кстати, определенным машинам всё же можно проезжать: например, если их водитель считает, что живет на вверенной вам территории». На взгляд Кроули, описание садилось идеально, но Азирафаэлю не просто что-то не нравилось, он даже разобиделся и решил попробовать снова.

Знак «Главная дорога» тоже не угодил взыскательному ангелу: «Уверенная толстая линия: что может быть краше? Вы самый главный, все остальные, приближаясь к вам, обязаны уступать вашему мнению. Вокруг вас могу виться второстепенные дороги: тонкие и вертлявые во все стороны. Не давайте им сбить с толку вашу уверенность, солидность и степенность!» Кроули это описание понравилось еще меньше, чем Азирафаэлю, так что он выдохнул с облегчением, когда ангел решил пройти тест по новой.

Знак «Дорога с односторонним движением» не принесла ему удовлетворения, зато Кроули от хохота свалился со стула и потом долго просил прощения. «Вы сообщаете, что ваша дорога идёт лишь в одну сторону, и встречным на ней не просто не рады – они категорически запрещены. Разворачиваться тоже нельзя, зато можно сдавать назад, однако решаются на него лишь самые отчаянные – или когда точно никто не видит. Зато вся ширина движения ваша, да и тормозить можно где угодно.» Прочитав это, Азирафаэль поджал губы и принялся проходит тест снова.

Следующим выпавшим знаком был давно ожидаемый «Кирпич», и ангел даже не захотел читать, что там написано, сразу нажав кнопку «Попробовать ещё раз».

Раз за разом проходя тест, меняя некоторые варианты ответов и даже – ужас, Богиня прости! – изменяя собственным имеющимся стандартам, Азирафаэль получал результаты, которые ему не нравились. Кроули никак не мог дождаться, когда они вернутся к тому занятию, которому предавались до того, как им попался на глаза злополучный тест, то есть, продолжат весело и приятно надираться коллекционным вином, предлагал остановиться, взывал к милосердию и даже апеллировал к тому, что подгонка тестов под желаемый результат недостойна ангелов. Последний аргумент возымел свое действие и Азирафаэль сдался, выторговав себе «самый распоследний разик». Кроули оставалось только смириться.

«Знак Конец зоны всех ограничений, — гласило выпавшее описание, — характеризует вас как личность, способную пойти против всего мира для достижения собственного удобства: можно всех обгонять, двигаться с нужной именно вам скоростью и вообще плевать на правила, руководствуясь только здравым смыслом». Кроули просиял так откровенно, что ангел недоверчиво перечитал описание трижды, прежде чем вынести свой вердикт.

— Ты правда считаешь, что это про меня? — спросил он, на всякий случай поджав губы.

— Ангел, очнись! Ты спас этот мир ради приятных тебе вина и суши, ты утверждаешь, что я слишком быстр для тебя, и двигаешься с нужной тебе скоростью, ты понял, что не обязательно следовать тем правилам, которые навязывают тебе просто так.

Азирафаэль посмотрел на Кроули таким долгим и мучительным взглядом, что демону непонятно отчего стало стыдно.

— Я… я… ты прав, Кроули, — наконец произнес Азирафаэль тихо и отвел глаза. — Давно уже пора принять твою скорость, как тоже возможную. Пожалуй, даже руководствуясь здравым смыслом, уже давно пора сделать и следующий шаг, — Азирафаэль зажмурился, потом вздохнул, распахнул глаза, решительно повернул голову и, схватив Кроули за отвороты его щегольского пиджака, поцеловал, а потом, резко отстранившись, произнес: — Только давай дальше ты будешь главной дорогой, мой хороший. Боюсь, что на этом все мои умения заканчиваются.

Стоит ли говорить, что с подобной расстановкой знаков Кроули был более, чем согласен.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
